


Meet Cute: Blanche and Agnes

by lunchbuddy



Category: Upstairs Downstairs (2011)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchbuddy/pseuds/lunchbuddy
Summary: The first words we hear from Blanche in Upstairs Downstairs are “Agnes, oh my Dear” clearly they have spent some time together that we don’t get to see.  So, this is just some imagining of how they met and what their relationship was like before we see them onscreen together.





	1. Chapter 1

“Is your Aunt much like your mother, Hallam?” Agnes asked over breakfast, worried about the possibility of having two such personalities in the house at the same time.  
“Hmm?” Hallam folding his newspaper and looking towards his wife. “Aunt Blanche is a peculiar woman. Never married, has a career but no family. She is a published academic and an Egyptologist.”  
“I know, but what is she like?” Agnes asked, anxious at the thought of another disapproving family member interfering, and sharing unsolicited advice about the baby and how she should run the house.  
“My sister Blanche?” Lady Holland walking through the door, monkey close behind. “She is my half sister, same father different mothers, we are both quite like our father though. We didn’t grow up in the same house and she is 24 years my junior. She is a smart woman of strong character and opinions. And never one to follow of convention, much to the embarrassment of the family. But she is family and so you are expected to treat her as such.” This was clearly something Maud both admired and disliked about her sister. And none of it sounded good to Agnes. 

Blanche raised an eyebrow at the posh house and posh address. It was quite like her nephew she supposed. She hadn't seen her nephew or sister in 5 years or met her nephew’s wife or their new baby. She never knew if this was a curse or blessing of her work taking her overseas.  
Readying herself for whatever was next Blanche rang the bell. Prichard answered “Welcome Dr. Mottershead. We have been anticipating your arrival”  
Blanche placing her bag on the ground stuck her hand out. “A pleasure to meet you mr... ?”   
“Pichard, ma’ma” a bit flustered by the blurring of the lines of propriety.   
“If you would show me to my room I would greatly like to wash up before dinner” Blanche said picking up her suitcase and starting towards the stairs. A flustered Prichard following behind her. 

Dinner would be the first time Agnes would meet Aunt Blanche and she was not feeling any more at ease than she was at breakfast. She took extra care with her clothes and then felt frivolous for caring so much. She headed to the nursery before going downstairs wanting to check on Hector before heading down stairs. 

As she walked into the sitting room for drinks before dinner was served she realized she should not have worried quiet so much about her dress as the woman before her wore a simple tan skirt with a slightly lighter toned blouse with some sort of open jacket thrown over it. There was something both frumpy and commanding about her appearance though and Agnes found herself staring.   
“You must be the poor soul who has taken the attention of my nephew” Blanche’s unwavering glance taking in the beautiful woman before her.   
Blushing Agnes leaned to kiss Blanche on either cheek. “Welcome to our home. I am so glad to finally meet you.”   
Blanche felt a fondness for the woman whose hands she still held, but couldn’t say why. Her gaze held taking in Agnes’ lovely face. Dropping her head she realized she still held Agnes hands and let them go. Quickly brushing her hair behind her ear.   
“Your work has returned you to London I hear” Agnes said.   
“Yes I came as a travel companion to a statute of a lynx found in one of my digs by the Red Sea. The British Museum is offering her a new home. And I’ve come a long to settle her in.” Pleased by the smile that crossed Agnes’ face at her little joke. “But I will be heading up to Oxford the day after tomorrow, so I won’t impose upon you for too long”

Pichard announced that dinner was ready and the family moved into the dining room.   
As they ate Hallam talked about his day and the political jockeying. He mostly addressed Maud and she interjected her opinions and suggestions into the conversation quite liberally. Neither Agnes or Blanche were included in this back and forth. It wasn't clear if Hallam was taking her suggestions or if he simply was glad of his mother's attentions. This seemed to Blanche to be a way that Hallam was looking for the approval that he didn't get from his mother half a world away as a child. For her part Maud seemed entirely enraptured by her son. Beaming with pride. Often her advice included a story of her or her husband's accomplishments in a similar vein. Looking over at Agnes Blanche saw she was quite unengaged and no effort was being made to include her or herself in the odd family dance happening on the other side of the table. 

A cry from the nursery was heard. Agnes jumped up immediately. And she started to excuse herself the whole time looking out the door. But she was interrupted by Lady Holland. “Now there is no need for you to rush to him. You have hired a nanny for that. Do sit down we have a guest and you'd be rude to leave in the middle of dinner.” She said sternly. Agnes sat back down still unable to look away from the door as Hector let off another wail. 

“In ancient Egypt mothers spend the first six weeks of the child’s life in the bedroom with the baby alone. They believed that it was essential to form the bond between mother and baby. It is a practice that is found in many cultures around the world still to this day.” Blanche said. Then turning her attention to Agnes “Go to him. I take no offense at you leaving the table. And would feel worse for severing the bond between you and your son.” 

The relief was on Agnes face as she stood up. “Do excuse me then.” Gratitude filled Agnes. Hallam never countered his mother’s opinion. Which because Maud was a woman with so many opinions was a daily occurrence. To have Blanche stand up for her had just endeared the woman to her for life. She smiled thinking of the shocked face of her mother in law as she climbed the stairs.

Agnes turned around quickly at the sound of the knock on the door. “I just came up to meet my great nephew.” Blanche said.   
Agnes with a sleeping Hector in her arms brought him over to Blanche to admire.   
“I know I drive Nanny up a wall spending so much time with him and messing with the routine she has set for him but we waited so long for him now he's here. I think I check on him just to make sure it is still true. I’ve always wanted to be a mother. It seemed the only way I could contribute to the world, the good thing I could give. And he's here and he's mine. The best I will give this world.” 

Agnes blushed self conscious of her rambling. “I'm sorry for going on so long”.   
“Don't be” Blanche replied grateful to have heard what Agnes thinks.  
Moving her hand to rest against Blanche’s forearm Agnes said, “Thank you for defending me at dinner. The two of them together can be hard to disagree with. I was glad to have a second to help even the scales.”   
“The love of a mother seems a force even my sister should be wise enough not to fight against.” 

Blanche was touched by Agnes’ sweetness. The whole conversation they were standing next to each other inches apart Blanche looking at Agnes, Agnes looking at Hector. Blanche turned and looked into the sweet face of her great nephew seeing the same long nose and rose like lips as the baby’s mother. “He is a good looking boy” Blanche said.   
Blanche reached around and brushed Hector's cheek with her hand a smile brimming on his sleeping face. Agnes turned looking into Blanche's face seeing the love that had just been born there. As Blanche drew her hand back it brushed against Agnes’s arm and a spark shot between them catching Agnes’ breathe, surprise and excitement lighting her face. Blanche’s breath catching in turn as a bashful smile filled the face of the beautiful woman before her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanche returns to 165 for Easter

Blanche sat on the training heading south, to 165 Eaton Place where she would spend Easter weekend. She had been talking to a colleague about her plans earlier in the day, and heard herself say she would be with family for the holiday. This struck Blanche as odd. She had a sister, and a nephew, a niece, and she had had a father, but she had never felt like she had a family. And she had always just called them that; her sister, nephew, niece and father. Never referring to them as a group, as a family. 

Her father never approved of her having a career or who she loved, not that she approved of his career as a bishop or the fact that he never seemed to love anyone. She knew she couldn’t be honest in her family about how she loved. And so she had decided instead to be independant. It was a life she was proud to have found. But it was a life without a family. 

And yet she has said family. Saying it am image of Agnes with Hector in her arms came to mind Maud and Hallam beside them. Maybe that was the difference, the baby. She had always been fond of babies. Yes it must be Hector. 

She had in her suitcase a small ABC book for Hector that paired the letters of the alphabet with hieroglyphics of different animals and such. No harm in exposing the child to the ancient world early after all. She hoped Agnes would read it to him, she thought she would for sure.

 

Agnes greeted Blanche at the door with a big smile, “Welcome Home!”   
She had been looking forward to seeing Blanche all week. Honestly it was what she had thought about as Maud changed the menu for dinner, without telling her, and ordered 3 outrageous arrangements of lilies that were quite ghastly, even if nothing was they way she would choose, at least Blanche would be there. 

She’d been the one to invite her to join them for Easter weekend. They’d been writing, mostly sharing news, little things about Hector or Blanche’s writing. Getting a letter from Blanche cheered Agnes enormously, and she would wait until she was alone before she’d open it, sometimes waiting hours just so she’d be sure she wouldn’t be interrupted. She hadn’t realized before just how lonely she felt since moving back to London. Hallam was working more, and their evenings were spent with Maud. Now it felt they talked hardly at all. 

Blanche raised an eyebrow at the word home being used to describe her relationship to 165 Eaton Place and gave Agnes a brief hug. “I am glad to be here” she said meaning in sincerely. As they stepped into the hall, Blanche gestured to the flowers on the table, and said “My sister must have chosen those.”

On Saturday afternoon, Blanche suggested a walk, and so Agnes told nanny that she would take Hector for his afternoon walk and the three of them set off for the Palace Gardens. Blanche pushed the pram, Agnes holding Hector nuzzling his head until he fell asleep, only then did she lay him down. Sighing as she did so. Blanche still pushing Agnes slipped her arm into the crook of Blanche’s arm her fingers sliding around her upper arm, Blanche gave Agnes a brief surprised smile, then patted her hand.   
The flowers were blooming or beginning too, it was the start of spring and the smell of flowers and the warmth of the sun saying that change was coming.

“The queen and the palace seemed so foreign to me as a child in Wales. Being able to walk out the door of my own house and into the queen’s gardens seems unreal. I feel a bit lost from the girl staring at the print of the Queen over the mantle. I don’t know if she’d recognize me.” 

“The world is always bigger than what we can see as children. And the world has bigger and grander things than even these. But that is the joy of growing up that what we can imagine becomes bigger and bigger” answered Blanche recognizing the fear of not fitting in, in what Agnes had said. 

“I don’t think my life will get bigger than this, a child, a husband, a house and dinner parties.” Agnes said her voice a little sad. “But don’t misunderstand I am glad for my family and my life. It is what I have always wanted. But it does seem smaller than I thought it would when I imagined it as a child.” 

“Well, then you will have to start imagining bigger things now.” Blanche responded. “Only then can those dreams come true too.” 

“Is your life what you imagined it would be as a child, Blanche?” 

“Oh, not at all.” Her curls bouncing as she shook her head. “I have had my adventures but they weren’t the ones I dreamed of as child.” She paused her smile fading a bit, “I knew even as a child that I would disappoint my father, and I have. I could have never met his expectations that I be a proper lady. I knew that from the time I was a girl, and so I gave up dreaming of babies, and houses, and dreamed instead of the far off places I read about in books.”

They walked around the garden, Blanche reading off the names of the flowering plants in Latin, sharing what she knew about where they were from. Both silently dreaming a little about what life could hold as they continued to walk arm in arm. 

 

“Sorry I am late coming down” Agnes said as she entered the drawing room. Maud’s eyebrows raised, sure sign she was displeased. 

Blanche had already come down, having only swapped her blouse for one with gold thread making flowers in the dark fabric, the gold perfectly matching the color of Blanche’s hair. Agnes had chosen a dark purple dress, that was one of her favorites for the way it flared over her hips and she fussed a bit with it now, smoothing the front.

Blanche stood up and offered Anges a drink from the tray, a pinkish cocktail, surely some new concoction that Prichard had made. “You look very nice” Blanche whispered as she handed her the glass, turning to settle back in her seat. 

Agnes settled into a chair opposite Blanche as the sofa was full and turned her attention to the conversation the three were engaged in about the ongoing turbulence since giving independence to British colonies over the past ten years.   
“I don’t think we had any other choice in the end but then to let each of them choose how to govern themselves. There was more harm done than was necessary, because no consideration was given to the context of the unique cultural practices of these countries when the laws were made by a parliament an ocean away.” said Blanche.   
“That may be. But the benefits of being protected and financial investment in by the British have improved the lives of all who live in these countries. I have seen with my own eyes what happens without this kind of investment. They need to show their gratitude, and remain loyal even if they are independant” said Maud.  
“I am not disagreeing with you Mother, but I don’t know if there is a way that we can ask for that loyalty without trespassing on these countries’ independence, which means that diplomacy is required.” responded Hallam.  
“What do you say Agnes,” asked Blanche, “it isn’t the same but as a Welshwoman you have some sense of being both British and having a different cultural and political connection.”   
“Wales is different we are closer to England, with shared borders and customs, and language which makes our inclusion in the United Kingdom sensible and easier. But the things that make Wales beautiful are often disrespected and that can be very hard to bare, and I understand the need to ask for that respect and when it is not given to demand independence.”  
“Well said, Agnes. It is respect that we all ask for in life, and in politics it is the greatest currency.” Blanche said.   
Prichard came then and announced that dinner was ready. Agnes turned on the stairs, as they walked down to the dining room and gave Blanche a grateful smile. Blanche winked in reply. 

Banche leaned back in her seat on the train as the pulled out of the station. She had stayed behind as the Maud, Hallam, Agnes and Hector went to church decked out in fine clothes and hats, but joined them for a big lunch of hot cross buns and lamb. Agnes had gone upstairs and gotten Hector as they ate desert in the drawing room, everyone getting to hold the little boy in turns. Maud a little softer when she was holding her grandson. Blanche gave him his book and Agnes promptly started reading it to him. 

It had been a pleasant day with her family. Blanche couldn’t help but think that the ease of spending time with her sister and nephew was mostly owing to Agnes, and the comfort and enjoyment she felt around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes calls Blanche when Maud dies, leads into Season 2 episode 1

It was Agnes who told her that her sister had died. Agnes called while Blanche was at her office. “Darling, I have bad news” the strain and exhaustion audible in her voice, “Maud died early this morning” she said. “The Doctors believe she had a stroke. Blanche, I am so sorry,” Agnes said, her voice cracking.  
“Oh Muad” was all Blanche could muster. The line was quiet for a minute.  
“How is Hallam?”  
“He is taking it really hard. They have spent more time together in the last 3 years that she has lived with us then in anytime since he first went to boarding school.”  
“And you? You are due in a few weeks. You can’t let yourself get too stressed” Blanche flooding with worry.  
“I can’t do it all. Can you come? I need you Blanche.”  
“Yes, of course, I will come right away.” Blanche flicked her wrist so she could see her watch, if she hurried she could catch the 3 o’clock train. “I will see you tonight.” 

 

Hallam, Agnes and Blanche arrived back from the funeral. Hallam made himself a drink, taking a large sip, before turning to offer one to Blanche.  
They all sat quietly.  
“The service was lovely, and turnout was good. The church was almost full.” Agnes said.  
“Yes.” Hallam said. “I am going to change and go to the office. War is close and there is no more I can do here.” He said swallowing down the last of his scotch and walking out of the room.  
“This will be how he grieves then, I suppose. Try and prove he is the man his father was and the man Maud hold him he should be.” Blanche remarked.  
“Has he hold Pamela? She really has a right to know.” She looked over at Agnes, and saw the exhaustion on her face.  
“Oh dear, you need to go and lie down. You have done splendidly taking care of everything the past few days but now you must take care of yourself and the child you are carrying.” Blanche was beside Agnes now, with her arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go get you settled.”  
“What would I do without you” Agnes said as they walked up the stairs, as she leaned into Blanche feeling the warmth and strength of her body. 

 

Blanche heard Agnes yell from the study. She ran up the stairs to the bedroom. Agnes had been on bed rest for the last two weeks.  
“Is it the baby? Is it time?” Blanche asked grabbing Agnes' hand in both of her own, concern in her eyes as she saw the fear cracking over Agnes’ face.  
“Something is wrong. The pain is bad, it wasn’t this bad with Hector.”  
“I will take care of you. You will be alright. Both of you. I’ll make sure of it” Blanche said hoping she wasn’t lying.  
Beryl came into the room having heard the screams as well. “Go call an ambulance, now.” Blanche directed. “And ask Prichard to come up here. And tea. Yes we need tea.”  
She scooted herself so she was behind Agnes. She combed Agnes' hair off the back of her neck. Anges laying her head against Blanche's shoulder. 

Damn Hallam, he was in Germany. War was coming but so was this child, and he should be here. When he said he was going, Blanche decided she would stay at 165, for a while. Percie was missing, and Maud was dead so Agnes would have been alone and Blanche wouldn’t stand for that. And she had to admit there was something so appealing about being alone with Agnes. 

 

The next hour flew by, the ambulance came, and they whisked Agnes and Blanche off to the Hospital. Blanche told the Prichard to call Hallam’s secretary at Wolfe Hall and see if she could get in touch with him. She’d leave contacting Hallam to them, so she could focus on Blanche alone.  
At the hospital, Blanche held Agnes who squeezed her hands as the contractions came. “We can do this Agnes. You are strong Agnes and your body was made for this, women’s bodies have done this since the dawn of time.”  
“Together. Only if we do it together can I be strong enough. Promise you won’t leave.” Agnes pleaded. Her eyes filling with panic.  
“I won’t leave.” Blanche swore looking into Agnes eyes. 

The Doctor came in. “The reason for the pain is that baby is in a breech position. Baby is healthy, we are just in for a long night. We will get you through this.” He promised Agnes.  
Waving Blanche to join him outside the door, she rose gave Agnes hand a squeeze, and followed him. “Listen, this is going to be a long night, and very painful for mother, and Agnes’s history makes things more complicated. Have you been able to get in touch with Sir Holland?”

“No, he is abroad just now, we are trying to make contact.” Blanche explained.  
“Well, okay then, just try to keep her calm the pain will get worse. But we will do everything we can to prevent having to do a c-section.” The Doctor said clasping Blanche’s shoulder briefly. Blanche took a deep breathe and went back into Agnes, determined to get her through this. 

 

“Don’t call her Maud. People might expect it, but she needs her own name.” Blanche said, looking at tiny face sticking out from the bundle of blankets resting against Agnes chest. Blanche was hovering she knew she was. Her hand still reaching to touch Agnes, to reassure her, and strengthen her, and to be close. They had spent the better part of the last day touching, Agnes leaning against her, holding her hand as a contractions came, Blanche wiping her forehead, and now even though there was no longer a need Blanche still wanted to touch Agnes.  
The labor had been hard. Agnes lost a lot of blood, and passed out at one point. But the baby was well, and Agnes would be too, she just needed rest and time to heal.   
“I want her have a strong name.” Agnes said  
“She has proven her strength today, that is for sure. You both have.” Blanche said.  
Looking into Blanche’s face Agnes said, “I was thinking Veronica. It is your middle name isn’t it?” Blanche nodded, unsure she could say anything at all, shocked by the emotion she felt.  
“Then she will be Veronica. It is fitting as you were the first to hold her.” She looked at Blanche gratitude streaming from her eyes as tears.  
“Well that was my pleasure. Let me take her now, you need to sleep. We won’t go far, neither of us.” Anges shifted her weight to hand Veronica to Blanche who sat back down in the chair beside Agnes’ bed. She reached her hand out to tuck the blanket back around Veronica’s little feet, and squeezed Blanche’s hand so Blanche would would look at her, reassurance and love in her eyes.  
Agnes laid on her side so she could see them together as she fell asleep. Her new baby girl, wrapped in Blanche’s arms. Blanche looked so at ease with Veronica. Just before her eyes slid shut she saw Blanche dip her head to lay a soft kiss on Veronica’s head. Her lips looked as soft and sweet her daughter’s head.


End file.
